


I Know Your Name

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You are a force user with no real allegiance to either the dark or light side. You just like using it to shut doors instead of getting up and closing it yourself. You also aren’t really a people person and much prefer being on your own. That being said you wouldn’t mind someone to be with.





	I Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my head let’s hope I remember how it went. Also Poe is totally like Harry when he sees Cho. Drink spilling out of his mouth while he smiles. Poe is a mess. No spoilers

Poe was sat at a table with his squadron when he saw you in the corner tucked away. You were reading a book he couldn’t quite make out the title.

He was about to get up out of his chair to try to talk to you but he was pulled back in by one of his friends and by the time he looked over to where you were sat you had already gone.

* * *

 

It was another day on the Resistance base, another day containing a meeting you had to sit through. You were recently promoted to second in command of the ground squad you belonged to so this now you meant you had to attend meetings. The commander of your squad was about to fall asleep which meant you had to stay awake. The person in charge of the meeting was so boring he was sending many other people asleep as well.

The only good thing about this meeting was that you were sat next to Poe Dameron. The room was cold and the pilot was a walking furnace so you were sat as close to him as possible. Poe, meanwhile, was filled with happiness as he noticed you trying to discreetly snuggle closer to him. He was used to people sitting close to him for his body heat but he much preferred it to be you. It was common knowledge through his own squad about his crush on you but he assumed you didn’t like him back that way as you never gave any clue you did.

Unbeknownst to Poe, you did have a crush on him. A really embarrassing crush that you would never admit to anyone. You were used to hiding your feelings and giving away any emotion for years in fear that a sith lord or the First Order would try to use you.

A loud bang and the moving of chairs startled both you and Poe from your thoughts and you stood up. You shook your commander awake who yawned and asked if you had gotten anything from the meeting.

“No, not a bit.” You said

“Ah well, we’ll just wing it like usual. It’s always worked out for us.” He said and you both headed out the door.

“You mean x-wing it, right?” Poe said from behind you and everyone groaned.

* * *

 

Rey had asked you if you could help train her since Luke was occupied with something important. Which translates as Leia isn’t letting her brother out of her sight anytime soon. Rey was the only person you were able to get along with outside of your own squadron so you were happy to help out. It was raining and stormy outside so you took Rey into the exercise room to meditate. A few other people were in there working out but paid you and Rey no mind.

Poe had embarrassed himself again this morning. He had tried to say hello and somehow this had turned into him tripping over his toolbox and hitting his head on the floor. Luckily the only thing he had hurt was his ego. He wasn’t mocked too much for it considering that Poe tripped over his own feet more often than not. Still he thought there was no way you wouldn’t be in the exercise room and so he decided to go there to blow off some steam.

Except you were in there. The moment Poe saw you, he tried to turn around and walk out of there before anyone could see him. He almost made it to the door before one of the pilots in the room called him over. Poe internally groaned and glanced over to see if you had noticed. You hadn’t but Rey had and she was wearing her all knowing smirk which meant she might have a clue of what he felt for you.

It wasn’t until half an hour later when you and Rey had decided you’d meditated long enough and you noticed Poe in the room.

“Dameron.” You said.

“Huuuuuuuuuh.” Poe said eloquently.

“Well good talk.” You said and left the room.

“Smooth Poe. Real smooth.” Rey told him.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

You were standing outside a hangar pretending to listen to whatever the mechanic was telling you. You were slowly losing your patience when you felt a hand tap on your shoulder. You had become lost in thought when you turned around to shove away whoever it was.

“I’m sorry!” It was Poe.

“No, I should of been paying attention.”

“You weren’t paying attention to me?” The mechanic asked.

“No. Now go away.” You said and the mechanic left.

“Is there something you want, Dameron?”

“No. I mean yes. Wait no. No yes.” Poe was starting to panic. How could he find it so difficult to talk to you?

“What do you want to ask?”

“Will you marry me?”

You were about to reply but Poe was already running away.

“Wow he’s really go it bad?” You turned around to see Rey popping her head out from the corner.

“Got it bad?”

“He really likes you. He really really likes you.”

You sighed. Poe Dameron liked you? You thought nobody even noticed you. You liked to keep to yourself and you know sometimes you could be a bit hostile so you never thought someone would like you. At least in the way Poe seemed to.

“I know you don’t like him back in the same way so it’s probably best if you......um turn down his marriage proposal. Don’t give him the wrong idea.”

Oh yeah, you thought. Not even Rey knew you returned his feelings.

“I’ll go turn down his....Rey I can’t even say the words.”

* * *

 

You found Poe hiding near a lake, secluded from the base.

“People will wonder where you are.” You said and Poe almost fell over.

“Listen Y/N, I’m sorry for what I said I didn’t mean it.”

“You didn’t?” You said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Poe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had hoped this would be easier.

“Dameron, what is going on with you?” You asked.

“Nothing.”

“You just proposed to me and you don’t even know me.”

“I know your name.”

“I didn’t think you even noticed me. It’s not like I’m out there and I’m really not nice to people either.”

“I noticed you.”

You stepped closer to Poe and he stepped back. He was getting nervous about you being so near to him. He was afraid he’d do something more stupid and just grab you and kiss you. He knew there was a 99% chance you’d end up punching him.

“I got that from the marriage proposal.” You said and stepped closer to him again.

“I am so sorry about that, I just don’t know what happened.” Poe stepped back again.

“Do you propose to everyone you see?” You asked and stepped close to Poe again. He stepped back and hit a tree behind him. Now he was trapped and starting to sweat slightly.

“No, just...just uh....you.” You were so close to him he could feel your breath on him.

“I’m honoured. Did you ever think, Dameron, that I may of liked you proposing to me? Though not in public.”

“You did?”

“I think you should buy me a drink first before you suggest we spend the rest of our lives together.” You said, your eyes flickering back and forth between his eyes and mouth.

“Maybe a kiss for good luck?” He asked.

The both of you were so occupied talking neither of you heard someone shout for Poe. Just as you were about to kiss, an assistant to the General came rushing up and yelling that Poe was needed in the briefing room.

You sighed and stepped away from Poe who felt disappointed. Disappointed and annoyed at this person who interrupted a moment he’d been waiting for a long time.

“You see why I like to keep to myself?” You told Poe.

“Yeah....yeah I really do.”


End file.
